


God, I'm Good

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [40]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Untouched, Fluff, M/M, Phil uses that to his advantage, clint has sensitive nipples, phil and Clint can't tell anyone about their relationship because of frat rules, phil is smug, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint never knew he had sensitive nipples. </p>
<p>Now, sometimes he wished Phil didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	God, I'm Good

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Hi!!! I would love it if you write a story of phil discovering that bart has REALLY sensative nipples and makes bart come just from Phil playing with/touching/sucking/etc his nipples! Thanks!!!!

Clint smiled and ran his fingers through Phil’s short hair, “I’ll never get enough of this”

Phil smiled and kissed Clint’s chin, “Neither will I.... Though I could do without all the lies and hiding”

Clint sighed, “I know Phil... But fraternization rules, Fury would kills us, and blah blah blah” 

Phil chuckled, “Blah blah blah? Is that what it is?”

Clint smiled, “Definitely blah blah blah”

Phil rolled his eyes, “You’re a dork”

“Mmmm I may be a dork, but I’m a dork you’re currently about to be balls deep in... So... yeah”

Phil just looked at Clint, shook his head, and pressed a kiss to the younger man’s neck. 

Clint moaned as Phil began to kiss his way down his chest, his hands coming up to curl into Phil’s hair and grab hold on the strands. 

Phil pressed a kiss right above Clint’s nipple which man the man wiggle around the bed. But what really took the cake is when Phil put his mouth on Clint’s nipple and the younger man damn near jumped three feet into the arm with a screech. 

Phil sat up and looked down at Clint, “You okay?”

Clint looked up at Phil and nodded slowly, “Y-yeah... I just... Didn’t expect that too feel as good as it did....”

Phil’s eyebrows rose, “You’ve never had your nipples licked before?”

Clint shook his head, “No.....”

Phil just smirked, “Goodie for me then.... Wonder how far I can take this”

 

*******

Very far. 

Very far could Phil take the nipple thing. 

Within the months since Phil had found out about how sensitive Clint’s nipples were, there was many a time where Clint would be a fluttering mess in the most random of places after Agent Phil Coulson passed by him. 

Many people were confused, but none dared to question it. 

Clint wished he could complain, but _goddamn_ it felt too good to even think about complaining. 

Like tonight. 

Clint was on his back, with his legs wrapped around Phil’s waist while the man teased the fuck out of his nipples. 

Phil’s mouth was on one nipple, while his fingers were plucking and pinching at the other - and then he would alternate. Again, and again, and again. 

Clint was moaning as his body jerked with every jolt of pleasure shooting through his body, his balls tightening as his come began to build up. 

Grasping onto Phil’s hair, Clint bucked his hips, grinding against empty air. “Fuck... Phil... Gonna... Come... Soon... GOD”

Phil smirked as Clint’s hips shot into the air and come began to spurt from the tip. 

“God, didn’t even have to touch your cock once. God, I’m good”

Clint would have responded, but he was too busy falling asleep from the most amazing orgasm of his life. 

Phil, noticing his lover conked out next to him, just laughed and went to go clean Clint up. 

Afterwards, Phil slipped into the bed and smiled when Clint immediately wrapped himself around Phil’s frame and snored. 

“God I’m good”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
